


Tie Me Up, Tie Me Down

by astrangerenters



Category: Arashi (Band), Japanese Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Gags, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangerenters/pseuds/astrangerenters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's decided to leave the specifics to him - all she's asked is to be tied up or tied down in some fashion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tie Me Up, Tie Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the middle of 2012 while they were filming the Nazodi movie :D

It's taken dozens of "are you sure?" / "yes, I'm sure" mails back and forth, but he's finally agreed to her request. He knocks promptly but quietly on her door at 1:00 AM, the practiced knock of someone who is used to these sorts of arrangements. She's fairly certain that being in Arashi might make anyone a master of the art of slipping away unnoticed.

Sneaking around in Singapore has proven challenging, with managers and crew on top of them day and night, shuttling them from filming site to filming site. But if there's one thing Keiko's learned since Sakurai Sho entered her life it's that he enjoys rising to meet challenges.

When she opens her door, only five doors down from his, he's wearing a t-shirt and jeans with a baseball cap. Not exactly the object of most fantasies, but she has little room to complain. Because if he's here it means he's conquered his nervousness (mostly) and he's ready to play.

"My alarm is set for 5:30," he informs her as she closes the door and twists the lock. "But don't worry, I'm used to not getting much sleep."

He's getting up early to go sightseeing with his manager. In between takes that day he'd alternated between telling her about his plans to see the famous Merlion statue and telling her about his plans to make her beg for him to fuck her. He's a curious creature, Sakurai Sho.

There's no time for much preamble. She moves to her purse, sets it down on one of the room's pair of queen beds and unzips it. "Hmm," he muses, watching her pull the ties out of the bag. One, two, three, four, five. It's too bad they're all regular ties. A bow tie would have probably been more obvious. "And when did you find time to go tie shopping?"

She smiles. "Oh, these are from wardrobe."

This is not part of the plan, and she sees him shift from foot to foot. "From wardrobe?"

"I'll bring them back. I have a 7:30 call time, and I'm sneakier than you'd think."

"Bad girl," he says, tsk tsking a bit at her as he pulls off his hat, tosses it on the bed to run his hand through his hair. It's kind of a mess when he's not in starched, pressed Kageyama gear. She likes how it falls across his forehead, likes how the cap's made it unruly. A bit wild.

She sets each tie down, lays them out on the bedspread. He can choose the ones he likes. She moves away to stand in the center of the room. She's already taken plenty of precautions - curtains drawn, lights dimmed, and she's in a pair of loose cotton pajama bottoms and a camisole top that make her look a bit innocent, more vulnerable.

He's eyeing her up and down, and she really hopes that he's one hundred percent here, in the moment with her, and not half here, half daydreaming about his Merlion sightseeing. Keiko's waited too long for this. She knows how much he likes to plan, likes to rehearse, but she's hoping he won't act like he's reading from a script. He can save that for their day job.

Now that he's here and she's set out the materials necessary, she waits. Sho scratches the side of his face, meandering over to the bed, his fingers running along each tie. She's decided to leave the specifics to him - all she's asked is to be tied up or tied down in some fashion. An odd request, given that his character already treats her kind of harshly. When she'd first proposed this, he'd been curious as to why she still wanted him to take charge. After all, life didn't have to imitate art.

Her answer had simply been: "Because it gets me off."

He looks away from the ties, looks straight at her. She can see the change in his face. Definitely no Merlion there.

"Take the pajamas off."

He watches her, not moving to take off any of his own clothes as she slides the pajama bottoms down her hips, steps out of them. Then she pulls the camisole over her head, leaving herself clad in only a light pink pair of cotton panties. Because of the July heat outside, the air conditioning in the room is working its magic, and she's already got goosebumps.

"Good." He finally gets moving, walking away from the bed and over to the desk. Instead of the bed where she'd expected for things to begin, instead he drags the desk chair to the center of the room. The chair's legs scrape across the carpet. It's a simple enough wooden chair with a tall back but no cushion on the seat. He points to it. "Sit down."

She tries not to show a smile as she obediently moves to the chair and sits down. After all, she's the one who acts full-time for a living.

"Now," he says, moving back to the bed and picking up the first tie, a blue and green pattern. She watches him take it in his hands, his fingers sliding slowly over the fabric as he approaches her. What's his plan? She can feel her heart racing. They're far from home, overseas and away from prying eyes. Butler and lady by day, something else entirely by night.

He steps behind her, and she can smell him there, taking his sweet time despite his 5:30 alarm waiting back in his room. "My lady," he whispers right next to her ear before lowering the tie over her face. It seems that he has a brilliant idea - something he'll probably brag about later or blush about (sometimes it's hard to know with Sakurai Sho). "Open."

She opens her mouth, and he gently eases the tie inside before tying it around her head so she's gagged. He comes back around, bending forward in an all too Kageyama-like manner. "Hmm," he says, and she's noticed that despite his Kageyama demeanor, there's nothing Kageyama at all about his voice. It's rougher, deeper. He's not acting. "You look good like this."

Keiko says nothing as he leaves her there, unable to speak, while he gathers up the other ties she's borrowed. He returns, prompting her to relax her hands against the arms of the chair. One silken tie goes around one wrist, then the other. And then Sho kneels down before her. She can almost feel the heat radiating from him, his obvious desire for her and the patience he's exhibiting by going through all of this because she wishes it.

He seems to be pondering whether to leave her underwear on or take it off. He decides to let her keep it, but he puts a hand on each of her knees, pushing them until her legs are spread wide. His grip is firm, his fingers drifting down each of her calves before tying her ankles to the chair legs as well with the remaining two ties. 

It wouldn't take too much effort to break free, but she doesn't want to. Not when he gets to his feet and looks down at her, looks down at how he's immobilized her. "This is what you want, huh?"

She nods, tasting the fabric on her tongue. She finds herself breathing all the more heavily as he walks the room, taking her in at different angles. He stands in front of her, then moves to the door. He sits down on the bed. He looks at her and smiles, getting back to his feet. She breathes in and out through her nose as he circles her, predator and all-too-willing prey.

She can do nothing but endure it as he runs his fingers through her hair, slides them down the bare skin of her arm, making the little hairs stand on end. He does this, tickling her until she's about to ask him to stop. But he seems to sense her breaking points just before she reaches them, and he moves elsewhere. His touch is everywhere as he keeps circling her. Her collarbone, around her breasts, teasing her nipples between his thumb and forefinger until they're as hard and wanting as the rest of her. As hard and wanting as his erection that she can clearly see pushing against his jeans whenever he crosses before her.

She finds herself drifting to the day they'd started filming the drama, his kind of stiff demeanor as he'd greeted her and asked her to work well together with him. She never imagined that the nice, if a little awkward co-star she'd gotten to know a year before would one day be kneeling between her open legs to press the gentlest of kisses against her thighs.

She can't help but moan a bit, knowing that she's probably getting saliva on something that really shouldn't have been taken from the set. She jolts a bit in the chair when his kisses get a little longer, when he sucks a bit at the soft, sensitive skin. When his teeth graze against her. She's wide open for him, and he sighs quietly, resting his cheek against her leg. He's looking right at the junction of her thighs.

"You're wet for me," he announces, his index finger finding the edge of her panties, stroking the fabric that still separates them. "You must want this really badly."

She nods, wondering how much longer she'll put up with this. Keiko finds that the idea is always sexier in her head, being tied down and helpless. She loses patience easily, especially when it's Sho's eyes, Sho's voice, Sho's mouth making her feel this way.

His fingers roam over the damp fabric of her underwear, teasing and stroking until she can't help but move around as best she can, wanting him closer. All the while he's still crouched down between her legs, dragging his fingers back and forth. Finally, he gives in and she feels his fingers against her, one and then two of them coaxing inside her. She stills, shutting her eyes. He experiments, turning his wrist as he strokes inside her, then back out, touching all of her that he can from his angle.

And then he's gone, his other hand gripping tight around one of her bound ankles. "Look at me, my lady."

She opens her eyes in time to see him bring his fingers to his lips, licking the taste of her off of them. Abruptly he gets up, and she desperately misses his closeness, the promise that his fingers had held within her, the thought of how good it would feel if he brought those full, pouty lips of his between her legs. Instead he's circling again, twisting strands of her hair and chuckling darkly.

She moans against the tie in her mouth in complaint. "What's that?" he asks arrogantly. "I can't understand a word you're saying."

Keiko could fight it, but she likes the way he looks at her. Likes the way he wants her, every part of her, under his control. He continues to tickle and tease every part of her that he can with his lazy fingers, minutes passing in exquisite agony until she's writhing against the makeshift restraints, feeling his knots start to loosen.

He's starting to loosen too. The control's he been showing from the start is wearing thin, and finally he crouches back down before her, unraveling the ties at her ankles. "We're not done yet," he informs her. "You still do as I say."

He undoes her wrists too but leaves the one in her mouth. He gives it a joking little tug, hearing her groan. He tosses most of the ties on the other bed but keeps one. With a brief look, he meets her eyes in a way that seems to be asking "ready?" She nods.

Then he's pushing her onto her back, and she hits the mattress hard. "Arms over your head," he orders her. She stays on her back, legs together, lifting her arms back. He kneels on the bed, taking the tie and lashing her wrists together so they're stuck there. He seems to be a little too turned on to want to take the time and get her tied to the headboard.

Instead she feels a tug on her underwear, her last stitch of clothing wrenched away and discarded. He leaves the bed, and she turns her head, breathing heavily against the tie still in her mouth as she watches his shirt go up and over his head, letting her finally see his lean, muscled body. His belt is next, his jeans slip down, boxers after. He disappears a bit, on the floor fumbling around in the pocket of his pants, and she hears a rustling sound, a tearing condom wrapper.

Then he's back on the bed, pushing her legs apart and positioning himself between them. He's downright affectionate in that instant, cupping her cheek in the palm of his hand. "Now," he says, "don't you move those arms."

He keeps one hand over her head, clamped over her tied wrists, after he pushes inside her. Instinctively her legs wrap around him, pulling him closer. He fucks her, wordless and rough, his grip keeping her hands firmly in place. Her cries are muffled, and she thinks she might just bite through the tie in her mouth. She urges him on, moving her hips to match his rhythm. She thinks she hears him mutter something like "mine," but maybe it's wishful thinking.

Kageyama would never be so harsh with his lady. And the Sakurai Sho she'd first met didn't strike her as the type either. She supposes she has her own powers of persuasion to thank. He fills her again and again until he lets out a groan, stilling against her before moving away.

Just when she thinks he's going to untie her wrists or pull the tie from her mouth, he's still there, this time with his fingers, clumsily finding her clit. He murmurs a few apologies in her ear for coming first, but it doesn't take long before she's begging, begging, begging for more, a few of his fingers slipping inside her, stroking as she comes.

His fingers are wet when he brings them to her mouth, yanking the tie out and kissing her. "I don't think this one can go back to wardrobe." He slides it away, and when he's done cleaning up and getting dressed, he slips the tie in the pocket of his jeans. 

 

When he arrives at the set later that morning, he's tired but seems satisfied. 

"How was your morning?" she asks, her wrists now adorned with Hosho Reiko's delicate jewels rather than restrained in his grasp.

"The Merlion is under construction. Mostly covered up," he informs her, clad in his Kageyama outfit and glasses, utterly professional.

"I'm sorry to hear that." They stand together, waiting for them to finish setting up the shot. "You'll leave Singapore without making any nice memories."

When nobody's looking, his fingers drift down, brush against the bracelet on her wrist. "My lady," he says quietly. "You must surely be joking."

She hides her smile as they're called to the set.


End file.
